Fairly Odd Super Paper Mario
by Fairly Odd M.L
Summary: The Anti Fairies and Team Bleck are going to unite forces and try to stop the hero of the Prophecy from completing his quest to find the pure hearts.


Fairly Odd Super Paper Mario

Chapter 1

"Mimimimimimimi! Oh O'Chunks, you big silly! Didja oversleep or something!" Gloated Mimi as she turned into Count Bleck.

"I guess It's kinda hard being on time, though, when you got mussels instead of brains!" She scoffed.

O'Chunks was big muscular Irish man with a orange-red beard and a ginormous frame. He was truly a warrior! The only thing he lacked was brains.

"'EY! Yeh can't fool me wit' that crazy shape-shiftin' hooliganry!" Said O'Chunks "It's Mimi, innit?! Show a little respect fer the count! Yeh can't go a'borrowin' 'is face!"

"Bleh heh heh heh heh, almost as dapper as Count Bleck!" A cloaked man said. He was there leader Count Bleck, and he was set to destroy all worlds with the Dark Prognosticus.

Mimi shaped shifted into Peach. "Aw, golly, thanks, Count! With you around, it's nothing

but big smiles all the time! Hanging out with the count!"

"And here I thought Mimi's ideal world was a gem-filled pool with hunky lifeguards!" Joked the Purple jester Dimentio.

Mimi Shifted into Bowser, "Hey! Dimentio! Have you been reading my diary? I mean... Umm... Never mind." She said

"Bleh heh heh heh heh heh... " said the man in the cloak. "Well, different strokes for different minions...After these rotten worlds are ended, Count Bleck will make all your dreams come true! But for that to happen...we must follow the

instructions of the Dark Prognosticus."

"Yeah, about that, just an FYI? I've got an urgent memo for your inbox..." Count Blecks most loyal minion Nastasia spoke. "Apparently there's been some unapproved interdimensional activitylately. Yeah... I'm thinking it's the hero of prophecy. We're gonna need an action plan for this guy..."

"A dimensional interloper! And possibly the hero?! You are sure ofit, Nastasia? Interesting, mused Count Bleck. We must put an end to this nuisance..." Count Bleck looked around at his army and focused on O'Chunks.

"Count Bleck! Screamed the bearded man. "Lemme get this right in me brain. The 'ero Nastasia's goin' on bout... He yer enemy? Then yeh gotta cut me loose on 'im! Yeh gotta! I'll give 'im a nice taste o' O'Chunks!

Count Bleck sent O'Chunks good luck. "Very well, O'Chunks. I'll leave the hero-chunking to you. Do not fail Count Bleck."

Yeh can count on me, Count! BellowedO'Chunks. I will rain down like a fat thunderstorm! I swear it! "Mimi! Dimentio! Yeh should tag along! Yeh could witness a proper chunkin'! He calls as he leaves.

Mmm... I do enjoy a good chunking... Well, then... I believe I'll head out as well.said the purple jester.

"Bleh heh heh heh heh... So, hero... You would defy Count Bleck? Then hurry, for your world's end draws near... BLEH HEH HEH HEH!

BLECK!"

"Oh honey please can you try and acted a little smarter when we try to take over fairly world this time?" A blue bat looking person tried to talk sweetly to his idiot of a wife.

"I never mess up your plans sweetie pie, golly you need to stop blaming me for everything!" Another blue bar looking person with swirly hair said.

They where Anti Fairies, and where the complete and total opposite of there fairy counterparts. They would try to take over fairy world but would always be stopped be Timmy and his fairy's Cosmo and Wanda. Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda where in there castle fighting about who always ruins the plan. It was always Anti Wanda. Anti Cosmo was a evil genius and his plane would most likely work if Anti Wanda would stop messing them up. As they were fighting they were poofed in front of the Anti Fairy Council. They where still arguing and looked up.

"Oh um... what do we have the pleasure of being here?" Anti Cosmo said as blushed.

"There is a member of the Tribe of darkness trying to end all worlds using the prophecy!" One of the council members said.

"Prophecy?" Anti Cosmo looked confused.

"It is a book that holds the secrets of the future, and can give you a look at your future, and Count Bleck followed the book and summoned the Chaos heart, and started to form a void to consume all world, then create a new perfect world!"

Anti Cosmo was confused "So.. Is that good or bad?"

"Well if we join forces with Count Bleck, we can destroy fairly world, and rule a new perfect world with the count!"

"And your going to be the one going to join the Bleck army!"

"Is Anti Wanda coming along with me?" Asked Anti Cosmo.

"Do you want our plan to be ruined? Of corse she is NOT going!"

All of a sudden Anti Cosmo had been sent too Castle Bleck! It was all black and hat d little white, plus there was a giant purple hole in the background that was really freaky. He saw a door he went with his instincts and went in the door. He was in a room with a lot of stands that looked like they where met for people to stand on. On the tallest one stood a cloaked figure and his assent standing next to him. He floated closer to them with a confident smile. He was Anti Cosmo leader of the Anti Fairies. He had no reason to be scared right?


End file.
